Pokemon Wetting 3
by steelsword69
Summary: The final story in the trilogy, a Numel, A Zigzagoon and a Sandslash all go to a picnic, i don't even know why i write these anymore... Contains omorashi as usual...


Written on March the 17th 2015.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Pokémon Square, the sun was shining, the air was warm, and the wind was blowing.

Three Pokémon were heading through a meadow to have a picnic. These Pokémon were Numu the Numel, Zack the Zigzagoon, and Craig the Sandslash.

They had been friends for a while now, and they always got along,

Numu was a lazy Pokémon, he didn't like to work, and often left his friends to do the work, Zack is easily distracted, if anything catches his attention he will stop doing whatever he is doing and go there, And Craig is the older brother of Zack, always keeping an eye on him, because his mother, Sharon the Lioone, told him to.

Anyway, Zack and Craig were setting up the picnic, while Numu lay in the grass. "I hope this picnic if fun!" he said.

"It will be!" replied Zack, flattening the red and white picnic blanket.

Craig got out the food as Zack and Numu gathered, there were enough buns, breads, sodas and water for everyone.

They got out the food and began eating, everything seemed Normal until Numu took a sip of his soda.

Numu couldn't put his paw on it, but there was something special about that soda, he drank more, and more, and more until his soda was empty.

"Hey guys!" said Numu, "You should try your drinks! They're good…"

"What do you mean?" asked Zack, tilting his head to look confused.

"It… It feels like I should have another." Numu said, getting another drink and drinking it.

"Hmm…" pondered Zack as he sipped his drink, he felt the same thing Numu felt, He drank his soda in a matter of seconds, Craig drank his in curiosity, then got him and Zack another soda, and the cycle continued.

Soon, all the drinks were gone, but not their addiction, Craig got up, and headed to the store.

"Come on Zack, let's go home and get more of those drinks!" he said.

Zack followed, Numu smiled as Zack and Craig disappeared off into the distance, deciding to eat the rest of the picnic food, Numu went and looked into the picnic basket, looking at all the food, he got a bun and was about to eat it when he felt a small bit of pressure in his lower area…

"Huh, I have to pee." Numu said to himself, he wondered if he should go to the toilet or not, sure he was alone, and he could pee in the grass, but then again, what if he was caught? He looked at the food, then at the grass, with the town in the distance, he shrugged and started eating the food.

Meanwhile, when Zack and his brother were walking to the store, he looked at his older brother with a worried face, "Bro?" he said, trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" he asked. Looking at his little brother.

"I kind of have to use the toilet." He said, "Can I use the one in the shop?"

"Sure." He replied, smiling, "I have to go too, so I'll go when we get the drinks."

"Okay!" chuckled Zack.

When they got to the shop, Craig dashed to the drinks isle, while Zack ran to the toilets, only to see them occupied.

"Aw, man." He groaned.

Craig looked for the drinks, turns out they only have 12 cans left, Craig got them all faster than a scalper at a toy store, he then went to the cashier, which was a Miltank.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to inspect every one of these." The cashier said, Craig groaned as he began watching the Miltank carefully inspect the ingredients list.

Meanwhile, Numu was eating the buns in the picnic basket, he felt the once small need grow, but tried to ignore it.

"Hmm…" he sighed as he laid on his back, "I wonder if I should go now?" He then felt his need go away.

"Nah, I can hold it." He decided, getting another bun, as he was putting it to his mouth, he felt a small bladder spasm, he dropped his food, he began squirming slightly as he picked up his bun and took a bite out of it.

"I really gotta pee." He thought as he chewed his food, "But I don't wanna leave my food, not after that mean Gengar took it all."

Zack and Craig weren't having much luck either, both of them were doing small pee dances at this point, Craig was halfway done, and Zack was still waiting for the bathroom.

Zack was considering using the girls room, when he heard a flush, he was overjoyed! He had a wide grin as he saw the Pokémon come out of the bathroom, but then he saw someone put an out of order sign.

"No!" he yelled as he put a paw to his crotch.

Craig was now pretty desperate, now unable to stand still, the Miltank had finally finished inspecting the cans.

"They're safe." The Miltank said.

"Oh good!" he said, scrambling for his wallet in his bag.

"That'll be 39.99 Poké dollars." The Miltank groaned, obviously bored.

"I can't afford that!" he thought, then he saw Zack's birthday money, he tore it open as he gave it to the cashier, still squirming like crazy.

"Good, have fun." the Miltank said sarcasticly.

As the sun went down, Numu was now holding his crotch with his paw and sat down, still trying to eat the buns.

"Maybe just one more, I can hold it just until then." He thought, he got the last bun and was about to take a bite when he let a spurt out by accident, he heard it splatter onto the picnic blanket, he looked down and saw the damage.

He then realised he had just peed on the blanket.

"Uhh… I'll just finish this and-" he was cut off by another spurt, wetting the blanket more, he then realised he was gonna wet himself.

"No, I can hold it." He groaned, his eating speed decreased, he then realised he wouldn't be able to finish the last bun without wetting himself.

"I can't hold it." He muttered, and he gave in to his bladder's demands and peed uncontrollably into the picnic blanket.

He sat there glaring at his stream which was soaking the picnic basket. After a minute or so, the stream slowed, then stopped, he looked at the bun, and began eating it.

Meanwhile, Craig and Zack bolted out of the store, Zack was holding himself and squirming franticly, and Craig was dancing like crazy.

"We'll have to end the picnic." Said Craig.

"But what about Numu?" asked Zack.

"He'll have probably gone home," yelled Craig, "Now let's go home before I pee myself."

Craig ran down the streets holding himself with one paw and his cans of the soda he bought in the other and forgetting about Zack, he soon made it to his house. He knocked on the door.

"One minute!" a womanly voice yelled, it was his mother, "I'm getting the keys!"

Craig groaned. He put the cans on one side and held himself with both paws.

Meanwhile, Zack was hobbling down the streets to his house on his hind legs, holding himself with both paws, he felt a small spurt leak out, it dripped onto the pavement, he then realised he wasn't going to make it to his house in time.

He then saw a bush, he bolted over it, aimed his crotch into it and peed franticly, sighing in relief as he felt the best relief he had ever felt, the stream lasted 1 minute or so before stopping. He walked to his house relieved.

Meanwhile, Craig was franticly waiting for his mom to open the door, when he heard the door open, he kicked the door open into his mom's face and bolted to the bathroom, when he got there, he got on the toilet and peed furiously into it, it felt like an orgasm to him, his stream lasted 3 minutes, before stopping. He walked out of the bathroom relieved.


End file.
